


Rest

by torna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torna/pseuds/torna
Summary: “My lap. Rest your head on it, get some rest.”





	Rest

“You look like hell.”  
The voice snapped Jin out of his trance. He looked around to assess the situation, and realised he was on one of the common areas of the Monoceros, either docked or being controlled by Mik, Akhos and Patroka. It was hard to tell, given he had no clue how long he’d been out of it. Crap. He put a hand to his head. He hadn’t been sleeping, but he was close. Staying up for nights on end reflecting on yourself and your past will do that to you, and Jin has been doing more of that than ever recently.

He had recognised the voice, but a glance up confirmed that it was Malos speaking to him. Malos, incredibly powerful and quick to anger, was not someone he wanted to piss off. How foolish of him to let his guard down around him. The other man was hard to read, and Jin could never really tell what was going on inside his head, or how to please him. But he tried. He admired Malos a lot, after he had given him a home and a second chance at life. They’d been through a lot together over the years, close allies.

But Jin wanted more. Jin often found himself wishing to take the taller mans hands into his own to calm him down when he’d get angry, which he often did, or wanting to lean up to give him a kiss on the cheek when all seems hopeless. But he also didn’t want to risk ruining their current relationship completely, and would settle for pats on the back and words of encouragement. And as previously mentioned, Malos being so hard to read was no help too. Jin had no idea if Malos did, or ever would feel the same. 

However, falling asleep on the job was surely not the way to help his chances.

“Apologies Malos. I got careless. It won’t happen again.”  
He expected Malos to get angry at him, perhaps curse him out for being so foolish. However, he wasn’t expecting Malos to crouch down in front of him and bring a hand to his cheek.  
“Those are some heavy bags under your eyes. You haven’t been sleeping right, have you?”  
“Ah, am I that transparent? Yes, I guess that's it.”  
“Hm.” He grunted, before standing up. As Jin was about to ask where he was going, Malos took a seat on the sofa next to him. 

“My lap. Rest your head on it, get some rest.”  
“Huh?”  
“We can’t exactly have you out and fighting in this condition, can we? Our plans can wait, get some sleep.”  
“On you?”  
“You got a problem with that?”  
Jin wasn’t one for smiling, but he couldn’t help but to smile subtly. “No, none.” He said, before moving his legs onto the sofa and resting his head on Malos’ lap. Malos then moved his hand to slowly start stroking at Jin’s hair, helping to lull him to sleep. It wasn’t long before sleep claimed him. 

This was enough for now.


End file.
